The proposed research is a study of the effects of women's employment on critical aspects of family life. We will examine the relationship between women's commitment to work and satisfaction with current job and: (1) the structure of the family's social network; (2) allocation of responsibility and exchange of goods and services among network members; (3) family planning. Previous exploratory research by the Working Family Project indicates that each of these factors is related to the other two. Each is important to the satisfaction and well-being of each family member. Each is related in important ways to the variable of outside employment of wife and mother. Two complementary research methodologies are proposed. The first is an intensive interview study of ninety families using open-ended interview schedules, attitudinal probes and demographic forms. These will be dual-worker families with children, meeting specific criteria for women's commitment to work and job satisfaction. The second is a careful re-analysis of materials from: (a) small-scale intensive studies of other categories of families; (b) survey studies of broader populations of American families. Thus, we will develop a body of data and findings comparable to those from the intensive study.